Altough There's No Valentine Between Us
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Kazune menantikan hadiah valentine dari Karin. Namun, kenapa Karin justru memberikan hadiah valentine pada Jin?/Apakah ini yang dinamakan patah hati?/Urusi saja idola rendah itu!/Kau cemburu ya?/Tidak!/


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaykum sahabat, kali ini vea kembali hadir dengan sebuah OneShoot! Fic ini requestan dari Reztiya Yunazhawa ChieAvienue. Ini merupakan fic yang ke-21 yang vea _publish _di FFn dan entah kenapa, vea merasa spesial dengan fic ini karena 21 merupakan tanggal kelahiran vea, hehe^^

Sejujurnya, vea sedikit bingung waktu Reztiya bilang request fic Kamichama Karin, pair Karin x Kazune, dengan genre Romance/Drama. Tet tot! vea bingung drama kayak gimana ya? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terpikirkan valentine. Karena vea tidak pernah merayakannya, akhirnya vea membuat fic di mana tokoh fav vea di sini tidak merayakannya, xixixi, silahkan kalian baca sendiri ya, ah, jangan lupa di review^^

* * *

><p><strong>Altought There's No Valentine Between Us<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Altought There's No Valentine Between Us © Invea**

**.**

**.**

Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing! Terdengar suara nyaring jam weker membangunkan pria remaja yang kini tengah kelas 1 Seiei _Gakuen_ tingkat _Senior_ _High_ _School_. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lantas mematikan suara deringan jamnya dan menatap jam yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, mencuci wajah tampannya dan lantas mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Setelah rapi, ia kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengetuk pintu kamar di sebelahnya.

"Woi, Karin! Cepat bangun!" serunya sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, iya, aku sudah bangun!" sahut Karin. "Cepat menuju ruang makan!" seru pemuda itu lagi. Karin mendengus sejenak dan lantas berteriak,"Kau pergi duluan saja!"

'_Geez, cewek itu lambat sekali,'_ keluhnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Di sana, Q-chan telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk dan menatap koran yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana. 14 Februari.

'_Hei, ini kan hari valentine,'_ gumamnya. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat peristiwa kemarin ketika Karin dan adik kembarnya, Kazusa, seharian berada di dapur dan mengotori dapur dengan cokelat. '_Jangan-jangan Karin membuat cokelat valentine! Aku tak sabar menantikan cokelat darinya,'_ lanjut pemuda itu dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, Karin datang dan langsung melahap makanan di hadapannya.

"He―Hei, pelan-pelan!" seru pemuda itu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian mendongkakan wajahnya menghadap pria di depannya.

"Aku kan lapar, Kazune!" keluhnya kemudian. "Lagipula, hari ini kan ada pelajaran olah raga, jadi harus makan banyak!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi tak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu!" ujar pria yang dipanggil Kazune itu. Karin hanya mencibir dan langsung melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

.

.

Setelah beres, Karin dan Kazune lantas berangkat beriringan ke sekolah bersama. Sejak tingkat _Junior High School_, mereka selalu 1 kelas. Begitu pula di tingkat _Senior High School_. Lebih dari itu, mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan.

Kazune merapatkan mantel sekolahnya. Meskipun ini sudah memasuki bulan Februari dan sebentar lagi menuju bulan Maret, awal dari musim semi. Namun tetap saja terasa sedikit dingin. Angin berhembus mengusik, memberikan hawa dingin pada tubuh.

'_Coba saja kalau Karin membuatkanku syal, pasti terasa hangat,' _ gumam Kazune kemudian. Ia lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya―membuyarkan lamunannya. Selama ini, ia selalu bersikap dingin pada Karin―meski terkadang dalam beberapa kesempatan ia bisa menghangat―namun, ia rasa Karin malah membencinya.

Ia lantas menghela nafas―membuat kepulan asap putih tipis keluar dari mulutnya. Karin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku pemuda itu lantas merasa heran.

"Ng? Kazune, kau kenapa?" tanya Karin dengan wajah penuh keheranan.

"E―Eh, ngga kok! Ayo, cepat, nanti terlambat!" seru Kazune seraya berpura-pura dingin―tak peduli.

"Tapi, Kazune, kita kan sudah sampai di halaman sekolah," ujar Karin. Kazune melongo sesaat dan langsung berpura-pura kembali dingin.

"Y―Ya, kita harus cepat-cepat ke kelas," sahutnya. Ia kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, diikuti oleh Karin dari belakang.

Belum juga mereka sampai di kelas, seluruh siswi langsung mengerubungi Kazune di lorong.

"Kujo-kun, terimalah cokelat buatanku!"

"Jangan! Punyaku saja, rasanya lebih enak!"

"Ini aku buatkan syal yang ku rajut sendiri!"

"Aku membuatkanmu _sweater_ lho!"

"Jangan, terima punyaku saja!"

"Aku saja!"

"Kya! Kujo-kun!"

"A―A―" Kazune sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata dibuatnya. Karin hanya terkekeh dan pergi meninggalkannya. Kazune langsung cemberut melihatnya.

'_Ku kira Karin akan cemburu, eh, malah nertawain aku,' _ keluhnya dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas kesal.

"―maaf ya, aku harus ke kelas. Aku tak ingin terlambat,"

"Kya! Kazune keren!" seru mereka serempak. Kazune langsung berusaha keluar dari gerombolan siswi tersebut dan langsung menuju ke kelas.

.

.

"Sudah bebas dari gerombolan itu?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"Hh, ya," jawab Kazune singkat berpura-pura _stay cool_.

"Oh ya, Karin, kau tahu hari ini hari a―"

Perkataan Kazune langsung terpotong dengan sempurna oleh bunyi bel tanda masuk.

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja," ujar Kazune. Ia lantas duduk di tempatnya dan seorang _sensei _kemudian memasuki kelas.

.

.

Selama pelajaran, Kazune sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan Karin padanya nanti sebagai hadiah _valentine_. Apa mungkin cokelat? Syal rajutan tangan? Atau mungkin saja _sweater_? Sarung tangan?

Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran―untunglah _sensei _tidak menyadarinya. Sampai-sampai Karin pun menegurnya.

"Hei, Kazune, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. Ia telah mengenakan mantel sekolah dan menenteng tas hitam di tangannya. Kazune menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan mantel dan membawa tas hitam?"

"Hallo, Kazune! Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu?" seru Karin sedikit berteriak. Kazune memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ruang kelas yang ditempatinya memang sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Percaya padaku?" tanya Karin lagi dengan nada mengejek. Kazune menghela nafas dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ya, ya, ya, _miss_ Karin, tunggu aku sebentar," ujarnya seraya memakai mantel sekolahnya. Selepas itu, mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, kembali Kazune terbawa dalam angan-angan panjangnya. Ia memikirkan kapan kira-kira Karin akan memberinya hadiah _valentine_. Mungkin di tengah perjalanan pulang? Di halaman rumah? Setibanya di rumah? Sebelum makan malam? Selepas makan malam? Atau mungkin jangan-jangan tadi pagi diam-diam Karin meletakkan hadiahnya di kamarnya sebagai sebuah kejutan?

"Ah, Kazune! Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya! Jin!" panggil Karin seraya menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang terletak di taman. Kazune langsung tersentak mendengar Karin memanggil pria itu. Pria yang selama ini menjadi _rival_nya.

Kazune memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya berdiri. Karin terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kado yang dilapisi kertas kado berwarna merah muda serta pita merah marun. Ia kemudian memberikannya kepada Jin. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menerimanya sembari tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka mengobrol sejenak dan terlihat begitu akrab.

Melihat hal itu, Kazune merasakan bahwa hatinya serasa ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang. Ia merasa sesak―bahkan meski hanya untuk mengambil nafas. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan merasa tak ingin hidup lagi.

'_Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?' _ tanyanya ke dalam hati nuraninya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas―mengepulkan asap putih tipis―berusaha tegar menerima kenyataan. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Tanpa Karin di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merasa iri melihat banyaknya pasangan yang berlalu lalang. Ia merasa di antara semuanya, hanya ia yang menghabiskan waktu _valentine_ sendirian seperti ini. Bahkan Michiru saja tengah berkencan dengan Himeka pada hari itu di London.

Kazune menatap ke atas langit yang sedikit gelap keabuan. Ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya Karin membicarakan Jin Kuga. Dan akhirnya ia tersadar, selama ini, Karin selalu membicarakannya setiap saat bersamanya. Jin Kuga adalah idola yang selama ini diidamkannya. Bagaimana Karin selalu membicarakan album terbarunya, filmnya, _talk show_nya, konsernya, dan bahkan produk iklannya! Ia pun teringat bagaimana Karin seharian merengek minta ditemani untuk melihat konser peluncuran album terbaru Jin Kuga, Dark Love Inside.

Kazune kembali menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa ia baru menyadari semua itu sekarang? Setidaknya, jika ia telah sadar dari awal, ia akan memilih untuk tidak berharap.

.

.

"Aku pulang," seru Karin setibanya ia di rumah. Ia kemudian melepaskan mantel sekolahnya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk menonton _televisi_.

"Hei, Kazune, kenapa tadi kau tidak menungguku?" keluhnya kesal. Kazune hanya diam tidak mengindahkan perkataan Karin. Lebih dari itu, tatapannya kosong. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang ditontonnya.

"Untung saja Jin berbaik hati mau mengantarku sampai pertigaan jalan," lanjut Karin. Kazune masih terdiam. Dalam hati, ia merutuk pemuda berambut hitam itu.

'_Kuga lagi! Kuga lagi! Capek aku mendengarnya,' _ umpatnya.

"Hei, Kazune!" tegur Karin. Ia tambah kesal karena pemuda itu sama sekali acuh tak acuh padanya. "_Geez_, dasar pria es!" keluhnya seraya berlari ke kamarnya.

Brak! Terdengar suara Karin membanting pintu dengan sedikit keras. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamarnya. Menghela nafas sejenak.

Ia merasa aneh akan tingkah laku Kazune hari itu. Ia banyak melamun. Saat jam istirahat pun, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'_Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kazune ya?' _ tanya Karin heran. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat―mententramkan pikirannya sejenak dari segudang rutinitasnya di hari itu.

.

.

Kazune menatap _arloji_ hitam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ini berarti sudah dua jam ia meninggalkan rumah. Udara dingin menyeruak berhembus menggelitik tubuhnya. Ia lantas merapatkan jaketnya. Ditatapnya rembulan yang kini menghias indah di langit malam yang kelam. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah jembatan di mana dulu ia pernah ke sana untuk melihat mentari terbenam bersama Karin. Ya, hanya berdua. Dan saat itu terasa begitu romantis.

Kazune bahkan sudah tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai gadis itu. Mata _emerald green _nya terlihat begitu lembut dalam pandangannya. Senyumannya selaksa bidadari. Hatinya selalu bergejolak melihat gadis itu. Ia selama ini hanya mengikuti perasaannya. Namun, lambat laun, ia harus menghapus semua itu. Membuat perasaannya menjadi luntur dan pupus. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, Karin tidak menyukainya. Terlebih dari itu, mungkin saja gadis itu membencinya―mengingat bahwa selama ini ia adalah orang yang paling sering bertengkar dengannya.

.

.

"Nona Karin, apa kau melihat Tuan Kazune?" tanya Q-chan cemas. Karin yang tengah membaca artikel majalah tentang Jin Kuga hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Sudah dua jam lebih dia menghilang. Terlebih lagi, ia sama sekali tidak membawa alat komunikasi apapun. Sebentar lagi pukul 9 malam. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya,"

DEG! Tanpa diperintah lagi, Karin langsung mengambil mantel merah muda pupusnya dan mencari Kazune.

'_Dia itu pergi ke mana sih?' _ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian berlari menuju tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Di _cafe_ tak ada. Di _restaurant_ tak ada. Di taman tak ada. Di sekolah tak ada. Di rumah teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak ada.

Karin menyandar sejenak ke dinding jalan. Sudah sejam lebih ia mencari. Ia tadi menghubungi Q-chan, namun Kazune belum juga pulang.

'_Rasanya semua tempat sudah ku datangi, tapi ia tak juga ku temui. Semua tempat kecuali... Ah, jembatan itu!' _ Karin langsung kembali berlari menuju jembatan tempat di mana mereka melihat mentari terbenam bersama.

.

.

Rupanya dugaan Karin benar. Kazune ada di sana. Berdiri dan menopangkan dagunya di atas pegangan jembatan. Ia terlihat melamun. Karin bergegas menghampirinya.

"Hei, hosh, Kazune, hosh... Hosh... Kenapa kau tidak... Hosh, hosh... Memberi kabar kalau kau mau ke sini? Hosh, hosh... Semua... Hosh, khawatir... Hosh, bodoh!" seru Karin sembari menepuk punggung Kazune. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal karena lelah berlari.

Kazune langsung berbalik―menatapnya dengan sangat dingin. Karin menatap ke dalam sorotan iris biru safir itu. Tak ada lagi sinar cahaya lembut di baliknya. Hanya sebuah kekelaman dengan sorot keputus asaan.

"Kazune, kau baik-baik saja,"

"Pergilah, urusi saja idola rendah itu!"

Karin berpikir sejenak. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Kazune rupanya cemburu! Karin tersenyum berusaha menahan tawanya. Seorang Kazune yang begitu dingin bisa cemburu juga ternyata.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanya Karin sedikit mengejek. Kazune memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak!" bentaknya.

Karin langsung memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Kazune yang sedikit dingin. Mungkin karena terlalu lama berdiri mematung di tempat itu.

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu seorang, Kazune," ujar Karin begitu lembut. Kazune hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyela perkataan Karin.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan hadiah _valentine _yang kau beri untuk Kuga tadi?" tanya Kazune ragu. Ia takut Karin hanya membohonginya.

"Hadiah _valentine_?" Karin berusaha mengingat sejenak. "Maksudmu yang tadi itu? Itu hadiah dari Kazusa untuk Jin. Karena Kazusa malu untuk menyerahkannya, akhirnya ia menitipkannya padaku untuk diberikan pada Jin tadi," terang Karin. Kazune bernapas lega. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Karin untuk menatap wajah gadis tersebut. Sorot matanya begitu lembut membuat Kazune luluh juga.

"Lalu―" Kazune menghela nafas sejenak. Sorot mata biru safirnya kini telah sedikit melembut. "―bagaimana dengan hadiah _valentine_mu untukku?" tanyanya.

"Aduh, ya ampun, Kazune! Jadi seharian ini kamu melamunkan itu!" seru Karin kaget. Kazune hanya mengangguk malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya.

"Aku tak akan memberimu hadiah di hari _valentine _seperti ini," ujarnya. Kazune hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Banyak yang mengatakan kalau hari _valentine _itu hari kasih sayang kan?" tanya Karin. Kazune mengangguk.

"Kalau aku ikut merayakannya, berarti aku hanya menyayangimu pada hari ini saja? Padahal setiap hari aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Karena itu, aku tidak ikut merayakannya," terang Karin. Kazune berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Karin. Ia merasa sedikit heran karena tumben-tumbennya Karin menjadi dewasa seperti ini.

"Hei, Karin," Kazune kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Karin. Karin hanya bersemu melihat tingkah laku orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Iya?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi dewasa seperti itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Karin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah,"

"Karin," panggil Kazune lagi. Gadis itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyayangiku selama ini. Bisakah kau menyayangiku untuk selamanya?"

"Tentu, _as you wish, _Kazune,"

Mereka kemudian saling menatap. Mata biru safir itu memandang penuh kasih iris _green emerald_. Kazune lantas mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Karin. Ia akhirnya memutuskan jarak di antara mereka dengan mencium lembut bibir gadis itu.

"Umhhh,"

"_Ai shiteru, _Karin,"

"_Ai shiteru, _Kazune,"

.

.

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
